The Kings
by LAlaLAnd328
Summary: Seventy years ago, High King Endiemon was murdered by his mistress Helena and his General, Gregorian. Since then, Earth has been at war, fighting against the wrongful King Arius, grandson to Gregorian. The Second War has now began, as the descendants fight to restore the rightful heir, Endymion, to the throne. Love and betrayal sometimes go hand in hand.
1. Chapter 1: Lord of the Eastern Lands

Hello everyone!

I hope you don't mind me uploading a new story!

I have updated a new chapter for Witches of Luna, but more will be coming soon.

Monster- I keep re-writing chapters and nothing is sticking to how I'd like the story to go. But I haven't stopped.

Paper Dolls- I actually had to delete the last two chapters, as I have decided an entirely new route for that story. I have placed it on hiatus until I get something more solid written down. But I will continue.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! I've been working on this idea for a few months now and have finally figured out what to do with it.

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **This story may deal with themes that some may not like, especially regarding how women are treated. I ask that you read this story _WITHOUT_ placing modern thoughts and practices into it. This story is obviously fiction. I don't always feel the need to write about a strong female lead who doesn't take anything from anyone. Sometimes strength can be found in the smaller things. I actually enjoy writing or reading about characters that can develop and change. That become stronger as a story progresses. I also like stories that allow different characters; not everyone is strong and independent. That's part of life. I like to keep that in my stories too.**

Characters do not belong to be. I'm poor. Don't sue. Story is entirely mine.

So...Here is _**The kings.**_

* * *

"Sire, you might want to come see this."

Lord Jeddidah looked up as one of his trusted lieutenants stood at the mouth of his tent. Their latest victory against his cousin, Mad King Arius, was still being celebrated outside. The sound of blazing fires and chalices clanking together was music to his ears.

"What is it, Genry?"

Genry straightened, as his lord bent over the strategy table, marking areas off for the next battle.

"When we took the eastern forces, the Senators were transferred to the camp for interrogation. Senator Hino is among them, one of Mad King Arius's most trusted advisors. He uh,"

Jeddidah turned as Genry paused for a moment, his lips pulled into a thin line.

"Well, sire, he brought with him a woman, that was tied up and pulled along behind his horse. He had her walking like that for two days time. Bound about the wrist, clothes tattered. Her shoes are broken. She doesn't look well. I thought I should bring it to your attention. She's old enough to be my sister's age."

Jeddidah nodded and stood to his full height. Genry always discussed his younger sister. Their parents had died during the first war, and he resumed all responsibility for her. His care towards women was a rarity among his men, and so Jeddidah had made it a point to place Genry within his circle.

Turning his head to one side and then the other, he felt the muscles loosen as he walked outside. He could really use a wash-house right now. The cool brisk air of the evening hit him and sent the chill to his bones; he had removed his battle armor hours ago and for the first time since the moon had risen, stepped camp was littered with soldiers sitting around various blazing fires; pigs or ducks roasting on spikes. Soups boiled over on the smaller fires, as women, scantly clad, especially for the chiller night air, walked around filling chalices with wine.

Jeddidah smiled. His men deserved this. Half of his army was currently keeping watch, while others could celebrate. They would soon rotate and the others would be able to rest soon. He himself decided on the second shift, still weary from the battle they had just won. It had been bloody, but well planned and with that knowledge, Jeddidah did his best to focus on the victory. The Second War had been taxing on not only the armies, but the entire Kingdom of Earth. They were so close to a final victory. Of watching his High King crowned at the Scepter, he could almost taste it. Shaking his thoughts, he turned towards Genry who waited patiently.

"Lead me to Senator Hino and this woman."

Genry nodded and he turned towards the right and began moving at a fast pace.

Guards surrounded the four senators from the Eastern Lands, their families huddled together as whimpers from the wives and children echoed in the more quiet area of the camp. He eyed the deep burgundy of their winter coats that was a standard color for the lords of the land.

"Over here, my lord."

Jeddidah nodded to his men as they stepped aside for him to see what brought him here; what concerned Genry.

His sky blue eyes widened at the scene placed before him. Senator Hino stood next to his horse, a magnificent beast of a startling white. The red sashes and reigns looked unnatural against it. But the most startling was the petite woman in black rags that barely covered her to her knees. Her onyx hair, black as the night sky, was tangled but laid around her like a curtain, traveling to almost her thighs. He could see the smear of blood seeping out from thick rope around dainty, pale wrists. His eyes traveled down to the scrapes and bruises that littered her bare legs and finally to her feet. The sandals were torn and barely hanging on. He could tell from the way she whimpered and rotated her left ankle, that something wasn't right. No woman should be treated in such a manner.

He finally brought his eyes up to her face and his breath stopped. Startling violet eyes stared back at him. Even through the pain, her eyes held a certain strength that he couldn't help but feel a ripple of respect for. Even with the dirt and grim, he could see she was a beauty. No, he thought. Beauty couldn't fully describe her. She had to be a goddess. His eyes dropped to lips that were full and plump. Even though chapped from lack of hydration, he couldn't stop the strong sense of desire that flared through his body.

He moved forward without a thought, pulling his dagger from his hip. He didn't miss her eyes widening or the small step back she took. Her wince of pain wasn't missed either.

"I'm Lord Jeddidah of the House of Callidus. High Lord of the Eastern Lands. I'm going to remove the bounds from your wrists."

He watched her eyes drop to the dagger and before he could move within the space that would place him directly in front of her, she lifted her arms. He could tell it was a struggle as she shook with effort and so, without waiting, he slid the dagger against the ropes and watched them fall to the ground.

Her wrists were bruised and without thinking, he grabbed her forearms gently and rotated them. Her hiss was his only answer.

"Jeddidah, cousin to our King Arius. I am Senator Hino of the Eastern Lands."

The sound of the man to his left brought a level of anger from Jeddidah he didn't realize he could possess.

"The Mad king is just that, mad. I pray I can remove his head myself, Senator Hino."

Jeddidah turned fully now towards the smaller, plump man.

"Why was this woman treated like this?"

Senator Hino's dark eyes roamed over the woman; a look of pure disgust transferred upon his fuller face. "My daughter needed to learn a lesson. A lesson in obedience. This has nothing to do with you and you had no right to interfere."

Golden brows lifted. His daughter? What kind of man treated his own flesh and blood in such a way? Especially his daughter?

The growl couldn't be stopped as it emitted from the back of his throat. Placing his dagger back against his hip, concerned he'd slit the Senator's throat here and now, he spoke, "You treat your own flesh and blood this way?"

Senator Hino chuckled, his dark eyes barely glancing at her before he looked back at him.

"Women are of little consequence. They are good for two things, my lord; Bedding and bearing children."

The snort from the woman beside him had Jeddidah holding back a grin as the disgusting Senator ignored her and continued.

"She has been disobedient since the day her mother brought her into this world and as her lord and master, I have every right to discipline her in any way I see fit, as per the law of our land. You have no right to intervene."

Jeddidah had to look away. The overall arrogance of the man before him had him itching for his bastard sword. The thought of removing Senator Hino's head was becoming more and more appealing. It was only his thought of his King, Endymion, that stopped him.

"Then I have a solution to your problems, Hino. You are no longer her lord and master. In fact, you are no longer a lord."

The gasps of the people around him, including the woman beside him, was enough to make him step back.

Dark eyes widened as his bushy brows lifted higher than they should be able to go.

"You can't do this! You have no right!"

"Oh, I have every right, Hino. And for future reference, I AM The Law." Jeddidah turned away from the abomination before him and towards his men, "Guards, take the senators to the holding tent. Gather about ten men and take the wives and children to the local village. They will stay there until our Army has moved along. Once we decide the fate of the Senators, we will decide their family's fate."

He turned fully back to the woman beside him, her violet eyes wide as she watched the children and wives crying, reaching for their husbands and fathers.

She opened her mouth, but her throat was so dry from lack of water, that it hurt to even attempt to say anything. Instead, she grabbed his hand, her own aching from the quick movement. Her violet eyes shifted quickly to the families and then back up at the man before her.

He seemed to understand what her eyes were begging without words being spoken.

Senator Hino struggled against the grip of the much stronger and younger man,"You can't do this, Jeddidah! You are not king! You can't remove our titles or lock us up!"

Keeping eye contacting with the enchanting woman, his lips turned up into a satisfying smirk.

"I already have, Hino." He turned his head slightly, "And I will now be your daughter's lord and master."

He left her stepping away and without much thought, he took hold, albeit gently. His head turned towards Hino one last time, "The next time we meet, Hino, your head will become acquainted with my sword."

With a nod, his guards dragged Hino and the other three senators away. Their families screaming as guards picked up the smaller children and forced the older ones and wives to move. The commotion seemed all to much for the petite woman before him.

"Please."

Her voice was thick from lack of use and lack of water, but Jeddidah heard it nonetheless. His brows knitted together as his eyes roamed her face once again. How could she still be so beautiful with so much dirt and grime and scratches? He knew it must be difficult to talk but he had to know.

"What's your name?"

Her violet eyes looked worriedly towards the wives and children being led away, her body slowly sagging against his in an attempt to keep standing.

It was barely a whisper before she collapsed; due to everything she had to endure up until this point, but he heard it loud and clear.

"Rayanna."

* * *

Thoughts? Opinions? Reviews? I'm so nervous about this story!

-LAla


	2. Chapter 2: Caged

Hey all! I hope you liked the first chapter. It was on the shorter side, so I hope this one makes up for it! This does contain a small M rating, so please be aware.

Let me know what you think, reviews DO mean a lot to me and I read every single one!

-LAla

* * *

Serenity lifted her arms again, trying to rotate them into different positions as the metal chains pulled them back down just as quickly. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly, she couldn't help but scrunch her nose at the horrific smells that everything in her tried to ignore.

Leaning her head back against the brick wall, she shivered. What little light poured in from the bars above her, wasn't enough to sooth her soul. Her uncle, a man she once admired, had not only locked her away in the dungeon, but, Serenity felt her eyes watering and the all too familiar feeling of suffocation with pain overtake her.

Her parents. Her beautiful, elegant mother, Selenity. She wasn't exceptionally tall, but everything about her had made anyone and everyone stop to stare. Her silver eyes surrounded by deep dark lashes and long silver blonde hair, was the envy of many women in court. But her beauty never overtook her. Serenity remembered, as a child, the talks her mother would give her. About bestowing kindness and all you meet. About never looking down on the less fortunate, but rather, focusing on ways to help them.

Serenity felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and remembered the last moment she had seen her parents.

Her father, Apolloean, had just returned from ensuring the people on his land had enough supplies to last them through winter. Her mother had personally packed the vast majority of provisions needed for the farmers. He had barely stepped inside, his golden hair shinning in the winter sun, when the sound of what appeared to be eight soldiers, all dressed in the house colors of Callidus; a deep red mixed shades of gray. King Arius, her aunt's husband, was among them. His face looked much older than he was. His eyes completely withdrawn as he failed to respond to her father's greeting.

Serenity remembered her mother grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her close; her mother's skin seemed much warmer than normal. It was as if time slowed as she watched her uncle descend from his horse and unsheathed his long sword. His words were lost on Serenity as she watched her father fall to his knees, mumbled phrases coming out as he seemed to plead for something.

It was her mother's cry that allowed her to realize what was going on as her uncle raised his sword and brought it down against her father's neck. But, it didn't stop there. No, the first blow didn't remove his head all the way and it was with a sudden glee on her uncle's face that Serenity watched him bring his sword down a second and finally a third time. It was the hard shove from her mother that allowed the first words to escape her own mouth as her mother ran towards her dead husband.

"PAPA!"

And with a horrifying scream, Serenity watched her uncle take his sword, still drenched in her father's blood, and bring it down upon her mother's back; the blade only stopping when it touched the ground on the other side.

Everything went black after that.

Shaking her head and crying out, Serenity pulled her legs closer, though the chains along her ankles prevented most of her movement. She had awoken within this cell and had been here since. For how long, Serenity could not say. She only knew that her gown, that was once a beautiful sky blue, was now gray and tattered. It hung limply from her body, no longer fitting properly.

Her thoughts were completely interrupted from shouts of other prisoners. Shouts of excitement as the sound of men wearing full armor echoed throughout the brick chambers. Doors were being unlocked and, if Serenity had the strength, she realized she would have crawled to the bars and peaked out.

"In here! Please, my lady is in here!"

The sound of her maid calling out and a moment later, she appeared at the bars, her honey colored eyes boring into her own.

"My lady!"

A soldier wearing a uniform Serenity did not recognize unlocked her prison and stepped in. She stayed still, afraid to move as he brought the massive set of keys to her chains. One by one they dropped and without a word, he helped her stand. Standing proved difficult as he let go and took a step back.

"This woman here says you are a lady?"

His voice seemed rough within the small confines of the cell and so, Serenity could only nod, afraid of what that knowledge would bring. Would her own death finally come?

"Then my Lord will wish to speak to you. You both may follow me."

Serenity received the hug from her maid with a gracious heart as she whispered, "Flora, what is happening?"

"My lady! Such wonderful news! From what the guards were shouting, King Endymion has taken the Capital. Arius is on the run, his Army defeated. I pray that the Second War is almost done. But come my Lady, we must follow."

The news ran a shockwave through Serenity's system as she tried to process what exactly this meant. She eyed the soldier they followed as they moved slowly up the dungeon stairs and out into the outer court of the castle.

Soldiers dressed in silver and black armor filled the area to the brim, many removing bodies of the defeated Army. Serenity felt bile form in the back of her throat as they piled them on top of each other, torches being held nearby to burn the bodies.

They moved into the inner court, a place Serenity would often visit as a child. A place she had visited just last spring. If it wasn't for Flora, Serenity realized she would have collapsed there. But instead, they moved into the first greeting room that was once again filled with soldiers, though these ones seemed older, higher ranking.

"My Lord?"

The guard who escorted them stopped abruptly and held his arm out and then slammed it against his chest.

Serenity took in the world happening around her. Tables were pushed together, maps with designs of rivers and trees scattered all over them, were laid flat. The drapes had been removed so the windows were not blocked. The tapestries torn from the walls.

"I cleared the cells, as requested. But it was brought to my attention that a Lady was kept as a prisoner there. I assumed you would wish to speak to her."

Serenity hadn't been paying attention to whom the guard was speaking too, and so when she glanced up, her breath caught in her throat.

He stood just a few feet before her, towering over her, his uniform of silver armor laying over a set of black pants and a matching long sleeve shirt. A long sword was tied effectively around his hips, a sword that still seemed stained in blood, though dried now. His skin was a few shades darker than her own, with hair as black as night. But what captivated Serenity the most was his eyes.

They stared directly at her; through her. The blue of the ocean during a raging storm.

Realizing that she simply stared, Serenity cast her eyes down and did the best courtesy she could, considering how weak she felt.

"You may leave."

The shudder that rippled through her body had Serenity nodding her head, but it was her maid, Flora, that stopped her from turning around and walking directly out. It was only then did Serenity realize that he had spoken to the guard. She blushed scarlet.

"I had informed my guards to look for any Lords or Ladies that may be imprisoned. Arius enjoyed torturing those loyal to me." He stopped for a moment, letting the words sink in before he continued, "And just who you may be, my lady?"

It took Serenity a moment to realize that standing before her was Endymion. The Grandson to the last High King. It was the only explanation to his words.

Without lifting her eyes, Serenity cleared her throat and spoke.

"I am Lady Serenity of the House of Lunean. Daughter to Lord Apollean and Lady Selenity."

"Your father was indeed loyal, Lady Serenity. A good man that I trusted. I was sorry to hear about their deaths."

She could only will herself to nod her head, afraid that if she spoke, only the cry of pain would come out.

"Arius was then your uncle, by marriage. Is this correct?"

She nodded again, "Yes, my Lord. He was married to my aunt Madaline. My mother's sister."

When black boots entered her vision, Serenity looked up quickly and felt her body take a step back. Why was he so close? It wasn't proper for a man to be this close without a dance being involved. His blue eyes seemed unfathomable as he stared directly into her own crystal blue orbs.

"I am looking to rebuild my Kingdom, Lady Serenity. Your father had intended to help me, as he was a favorite among the people of the capital. Him and your mother."

Serenity could only nod. She knew how much the people loved her parents. She feared it was that love that may have given her uncle a reason to murder them.

"You will be staying here. Your quarters will be in the west wing. The Queen's room."

It was an order. Not a request or invitation. She blinked repeatedly as he stepped away, his long legs carrying him back to the map that covered two tables.

"Excuse me, My lord? Why.." she cleared her throat as he looked up, his eyes darker than before as he stared her down. She could tell he was used to not being questioned. But, wearing a dress that barely hung on to her smaller form, exhausted, tired and in pain, Serenity couldn't bother with pleasantries or formality.

"Why would I stay here, my lord?"

His lips curled up on one side into a smirk that sent shivers down her spine as he stood back up to his impeccable height. His men around him were watching her now with curiosity.

"Because Serenity. I have taken back what was rightfully mine."

He looked at a guard beyond her and Serenity realized, as the guard stepped forward, that she was dismissed. Flora grabbed her arm gently, though when she gazed into her trusted maid's eyes, she saw the desperation to leave and so, without further questioning, Serenity followed.

* * *

Amina stared into the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time. Her gown was of the purest silk; the striking white a contrast to her golden blonde hair. The commotion going on around her was ignored as she look in the intricate details of the gown. It went up to her neck and wrapped around her like a glove to her hips. From there, it framed out into a gown she wasn't sure would fit through even a King's door. The veil prevented her from turning her head to quickly as she took a sobering look outside.

The wedding had been preordained from the moment she turned sixteen. Her father, a General in the Lord of the North's Army, had presented her portrait to the Northern Lord. She wasn't told much about his reaction, other than she was chosen.

Her father had fought bravely beside him, perhaps that was the reason. Or, perhaps because her father was just recently made the Northern Lord's second in command. Either way, her father explained that it would seal his loyalty to the Northern Lord, to offer his only daughter into marriage.

Amina sighed as she thought about it. She knew her father loved her. Her mother had told her how he had cried tears of joy the day of her birth. How he paraded around his estate, showing off his bundle of joy to everyone. With her mother gone, she knew her fathered feared that she would not be taken care of if something happened to him. She knew he was being sent to the Capital to bring about updates to the rightful King, Endymion. They had just received word just a fortnight ago, that Endymion had taken the capital. That her uncle, Arius, was on the run; his army defeated.

She had inquired about her cousin, Serenity. But her father assured her he would find her.

Sigh a deep sigh, Amina turned as a servant tapped her arm gently.

"My lady, I can remove the veil now. If you so wish?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, please. This thing is heavy!"

Her attempt at being light hearted seemed to work, as the servants around her chuckled.

The wedding ceremony was brief. The priest sharing quick vows before the man before her, her husband now, draped her in his robe. A symbol that she was now under his care.

Due to the Second War, the wedding wasn't grand, something befitting of his station. But, from what she had witnessed so far from her new husband, he preferred it this way.

It was on that note that her chamber doors opened to reveal the man that was now her husband. His armor had been removed, only to leave him in black slacks with a matching long sleeve shirt. Black boots still adorned his feet, stopping just around his knees. The color of his clothes contrasted immensely with the coloring of his hair and eyes.

Platinum blonde hair, which appeared almost white, was tied back at his neck. Ice blue eyes were framed by dark lashes. His eyes alone scared her beyond belief. She could never find any compassion within them. His lips always set within a stern look, she wondered if he ever smiled.

"Leave us."

His voice carried over the room, his tones deep and earthy, shook her from her thoughts as the servants rushed out quickly, not wanting to disobey. Amina wish that they would have stayed. She eyed her new husband warily as he moved further into the room and sat upon the elevated bed. He seemed to sigh deeply before reaching down and removing the first boot and then its brother. He sat with his back towards her a few solid breaths before he stood again and turned.

Amina realized she never felt as small as he stared at her. He was a tall man; built like a warrior. She could see he did not enjoy banquets as much as other lords, who grew plump from food and wine. No, she had witnessed him, at least once or twice, within the courtyards, practicing with his soldiers. He had barely been home three weeks before he ordered the wedding. Within that time frame, she had met her husband only three times before the wedding.

Amina shivered as he walked closer and finally, stood before her.

"Are you nervous, Amina?"

She could only swallow as she nodded and then without thinking, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Mina. I prefer to be called Mina."

She realized, even as she stood to her full height, the top of her head barely scrapped his shoulders. She swallowed hard as he brought his hands up, removing the last clip in her hair. His hands followed her hair as it tumbled down her back and it was with a gasp, that Mina felt his large hands grip her smaller waist.

His hands moved up and around her back slowly; his fingers removing each button as he went. Mina couldn't look him in the eyes. This was all too much and she swore her heart would break out of her chest at any moment. Taking a shaky breath, Mina licked her dry lips and offered up a chance to escape.

"My lord…perhaps…perhaps we can hold off.."

She paused when his hands reached the top of her dress, undoing the last button. She shook her head as he pulled it forward. Her arms staying obediently by her side prevented it from moving any further, but he seemed unfazed as he grabbed on arm gently and pulled the dress off, then the second. The gown fell down to the ground in a sudden movement that had Mina snapping her arms up and over the last barrier. The sheer material beneath her wedding dress was the softest fabric she had ever worn, but standing in front of him, wearing such material, Mina felt already naked.

"My lord…"

His large hands moved slowly up her arms until he cupped her face. Her eyes rose at that and the fear only escalated.

"Mina, we are husband and wife now. You have nothing to fear from me. However, the consummation of our marriage is the final vow between us. Go to the bed and get beneath the covers."

Mina stared, wide eye as he took a step back and moved to the other side of the room and grabbing the crystal chalice holding wine. With his back towards her, Mina stepped over the fallen gown and eyed the door. She couldn't go through with this. Yes, he was her husband, but how could she share such a private thing with a man she did not know?

When he turned back towards her, Mina bit her lip and crushed her hands to her chest. Without saying anything, he moved towards the bed and stared.

Feeling more exposed than ever, Mina took the last few steps needed and pulled she covers back. Tears sprang into her eyes as she slipped beneath the covers and covered herself up to her chin. She heard the removal of clothing and within a time much shorter than she wished, she felt the bed dip from the added weight.

It wasn't long before she felt his presence beside her, her body going rigid.

The grip on the covers was her only source of comfort as he leaned over her, his larger body supported by a powerful arm, an arm she realized, that was clearly defined with muscle.

She closed her eyes tightly as his other hand swept below the covers, landing against her knee and slowly slid the material of her gown up.

Mina's eyes flew open when his lips offered a soft caress against her own, but her eyes closed once again when his hand touched a part of her no one, other than herself during her baths, had touched.

His voice was calm but stern as he spoke, "Just breathe, Mina."

She only nodded as she felt him pry the covers from her hands and before she could think, he was above her, settling between her legs. Her eyes stared at his chest and she tried to just focus on that for the moment, afraid to look anywhere else.

His voice came out deeper, strained as he spoke again, "It may hurt for some time, but it will get better." With that, he brought each of her hands up to the pillow; allowing her hands to fist the material.

She felt her head nod again, her face flushed with embarrassment at what was happening. She knew this had to happen, she just wished it didn't have to happen now.

She cried out as she felt pressure she had never felt before. She felt her hands go from gripping the pillow to pushing against his chest. It hurt too much and it didn't appear to be stopping as the pain only increased the more he pushed.

"Shhh, Mina. Trust me. Please, relax."

With one final thrust, she felt their bodies fully connect and for the life of her, she couldn't stop the cry of pain or the tears.

"It's alright." His voice was a whisper in her ear as he began moving above her, the pain not once lessening.

She felt everything and despite his words, she couldn't will her body to relax as he seemed to pick up a rhythm. She was now truly and fully, the wife of the Northern Lord. She brought her hands back to the pillow, gripping the material as she closed her eyes.

* * *

And that's chapter two. The next chapter will focus more on the guys perspective, as this is after all titled The Kings. Plus, more characters will be introduced!

Thoughts? Reviews? I love reading them!

~LAla


	3. Chapter 3: Lord of the Southern Lands

Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying this story so far!

Here is the next installment!

Without further adieu, here it is.

* * *

Soft green eyes surveyed the land around him as he sat upon his bark brown steed. The battle had been won, in his opinion, too easily. Arius's forces had scattered, leaving only half to fight his army.

Zacharite gripped the reigns slightly, watching the doctors and soldiers remove his dead from the field. Out of 5,000, the total so far only ranked in the fifties, which, while loss of life was always tragic, it wasn't nearly as bad as what was expected. His men fought well and because of that, the families of the Earth would finally be breaking the chains of Mad King Arius and his legacy.

The Southern Lands were now fully under his control, as it once was when his grandfather was still alive. Lord Crustallos was a good man; loyal to High King Endiemon. When the news of his murder spread, he had been one of the first to declare war on General Gregorian and Endiemon's former mistress, Helena. How they conjured up the army they did, Zacharite admitted he did not know, but now, after one generation, the Kingdom would be back into the hands of the rightful ruler.

Dismounting, he patted his horse on the side, promising a proper meal once everything was accounted for, and let him graze. Sho'zn was a war horse; Trained to follow commands. But, throughout the many years he had with him, Zacharite knew that he and Sho'zn had a bond. Once the Second War ended, he vowed to build a stable so grand, his horse would never want for nothing.

Smiling slightly, he moved forward, watching the wounded and tired settle down into the makeshift camp they had prepared for the evening. He nodded his head at those whom tried to stand, knowing exactly who he was as he made his through. The cries of soldiers echoed in the distance kept the camp mostly silent, at least until the camp fires began, then he knew the cries would be switched to laughter. It was still too fresh on their minds. Some in Arius's army had been their own countrymen.

Moving towards the more seriously wounded area, a massive tent , Zacharite paused as he came across his main physician, Stephan, tending to an arrow through a leg.

He saw the soldier had passed out, probably due to the shock and pain, but moved forward to assist anyways.

"What can I do to help?"

Stephan's dark brown eyes looked up at him, blinking once, then twice.

"My lord, your arm."

Zacharite looked down and gave a halfhearted shrug. The arrow had hit him during battle. With the rush of adrenaline, he had simply pulled it out and continued on. Even now, he barely registered the wound.

"I am fine, Stephan. How may I be of assistance?"

He watched the doctor break the arrow in half and pull each side out quickly; his hands gripping a bottle of alcohol to rid the wound of infection.

"You can sit down and let someone give you some proper stitches and infection ointment. We need you alive and well, my lord." Without waiting for a response, the older man bellowed affectionately, "Amelia!"

Zacharite, knowing not to argue with the older man, sat down on the only empty bed.

"I hope you do not mind my daughter stitching you up, my lord. I fear she has a much steadier hand and much better manners then me."

Lifting a strawberry blonde brow, Zacharite looked on amused.

"I didn't even know you had a daughter, Stephan. However, if you trust her with a needle, I'll trust her."

He watched the old man nod as he started his own stitch work on the leg. It was only a moment later did a small young woman enter the tent. He couldn't help but stare as she moved directly over to Stephan, talking quietly. When the older man grunted something in response, she turned and faced him.

Zacharite could always appreciate the beauty of a woman, and with her standing before him, he thought, rather poetically, that he was seeing an angel.

Dressed in a gray gown that first wrapped around her neck, then lowered to her breasts and arms. It had no intricate details. No frills. Just simple. It trailed down, and by the looks of it, would have dragged on the floor if someone hadn't taken a knife and cut it, unevenly, across the bottom. With this, the dress stopped right at the ankles, where small brown boots held little feet. He glanced back up to admire porcelain skin that seemed much too soft to be around such devastation and black hair that laid gently on her shoulders. He admired a button nose and soft, lips-with the bottom lip being slightly fuller than the top. He finally came to her eyes.

Sapphires.

The reminded him of sapphires. Where had Stephan been hiding such a beauty? Surely she was married off already, as she looked at least seventeen winters. He shook his head lightly when he realized she had spoken.

"I'm sorry?"

She seemed to purse her lips together and then spoke again.

"My lord, are you alright?"

He nodded and then lifted his injured arm.

"Your father thinks I need my wound cleaned and stitched."

She nodded and lowered her gaze.

He eyed Stephan and noticed the doctor was completely ignoring them, to focused on his own stitching. Zacharite shook his head at the unclean thoughts that began to swirl as she turned around to gather the material she would need.

Perhaps it was the last remaining part of the battle that still hung in the air, or the fact that he had not been with a woman in easily four months' time. He wasn't sex crazed like many of the men, but he could appreciate a pair of soft arms around him, to help ease the strain of war. Shaking his head once again at his unclean thoughts towards a good man's daughter, Zacharite focused solely on removing his shirt to allow her better access to the wound.

When he heard a soft gasp, he looked up from his seated position. Her sapphire eyes were wide as a blush spread quickly across her cheeks and nose. The first reaction confused him, as he knew if Stephan suggested her to stitch him up, that she was well trained to do so. But then he noticed where her eyes had landed, or rather, where they moved about and he couldn't help but give a satisfactory male smile.

Snapping out of whatever thoughts she must have had, she moved towards him, her hands shaking in the process, and set about cleaning the wound.

"Have you stitched many men, my lady?"

Her dark head only nodded as her eyes focused in on the wound, her hands now sure as they held a needle and thread. Her focus was alluring as she brought the needle against his skin. Without looking up she spoke, "This may hurt a little, my lord. If you need anything for the pain, please let me know."

Zacharite just smiled as he watched her get to work. Her hands were steady as the needle pulled through skin and back out; her face fully concentrated. He couldn't believe he was admitting this to himself but he had never found a woman as attractive as the one sewing up his arm.

He couldn't name one woman in his entire twenty five years that would do what she was currently doing. That alone sent a ripple of respect throughout his body. He eyed her hand and noticed no ring.

"My daughter is an expert, is she not, my lord?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, especially when the said woman's father interrupted them, Zacharite coughed gently and nodded.

"Indeed. I think you have met your match, Stephan. I may request her as my personal physician."

Zacharite watched the older man beam with pride, but, as he looked down and watched her finish the last stitch, a look of fear crossed her face.

That confused him. Did his compliment upset her?

He watched her wipe any remaining blood from the wound and stand. With a small curtsey, she turned and left.

"Excuse my daughter, my lord. She is very shy and not used to male company. I believe that would be my fault. Kept her by my side the moment I lost her mother just a few months ago. She had been with her mother during the start of the Second War and I came here, to serve once again." The older man bowed slightly as he turned and covered up his last patient, the temperature seeming to have dropped in the last few minutes.

"Not a problem at all, Stephan."

Pulling his shirt back on, he realized he couldn't leave without asking.

"Your daughter then, she is unmarried?"

He watched Stephan's body freeze for a moment and then relax, a deep sigh escaping him.

"She is not, my lord. I have not found a man worthy of her. She is such a sweet, caring young woman. So attentive. She would make a fine wife and mother one day, but I just…"

Zacharite waited as the Stephan turned and faced him, his face solemn.

"I'm getting older and I fear my time isn't as long as I'd like. I want to see her taken care of, but I can't just let any man marry her. He must be deserving of her." He looked up, his dark eyes watering, "She's my world, my lord. I was almost killed today. I had ran out during the battle. I shouldn't have, but I heard the cry, begging for a doctor. An arrow almost got me. I can't imagine what would happen to Amelia if something happened to me."

He watched a man who truly loved his daughter slump down on the side of the bed. His older body weakened by the years. It wasn't till that moment did he notice how much older Stephan was. He must have had his daughter much older in life. A surge of protection seemed to flow through him as he thought of Amelia alone, unprotected. Currently, no law issued land or money from the family treasury to a woman. She would be placed on the streets.

For the first time in his life, Zacharite spoke without thinking.

"I would like to propose marriage, Stephan."

If he hadn't been watching him, Zacharite wouldn't have believed how quickly he lifted his head.

"But, my lord, I haven't found a man worthy-"

Zacharite interrupted him, "Marriage to me."

He watched Stephan swallow hard, his eyes boring into his own. His dark eyes searching for something.

"My lord, I didn't express my concerns to have you think.."

Shaking his head, Zacharite held up a hand.

"You didn't. You served my father and now you serve me, Stephan. You have been a well and trusted friend to the House of Crustallos. Perhaps we return your loyalty with combining our houses. Your daughter would become Lady Crustallos of the Southern lands and Isles. She would be well taken care of and fully provided for, as would our children."

He never witnessed the doctor before him speechless before and almost felt like chuckling at the fish out of water look he currently held.

"My lord, I don't know what to say to such a proposal. Are you sure?"

For once in his life, and without knowing why, Zacharite nodded, completely sure of his decision.

"It is time for me to have a wife and produce heirs, my old friend. My father trusted you beyond any doubt, as do I. With this, you can rest and know that she is well provided for."

Zacharite watched him take multiple deep breaths. His eyes glancing back towards the tent flap.

"I know my daughter well, my lord. May I suggest you get to know her while we are here. If you still say yes to this after that, then you have my blessing."

Standing, Zacharite watched Stephan hold out his hand; a gentlemen's deal. Standing himself he smiled, "I won't be changing my mind."

* * *

The cart was probably one of the heaviest pieces she had ever had to lift; filled to the brim with extra blankets for the wounded. Amelia looked around as she stopped at the next tent, her brow creased with worry at the lack of protection from the cold night air.

Mumbling to herself, she looked at the center row between each tent section, "I should ask father if we can build some camp fires throughout."

"That's not a bad idea."

Jumping and dropping the blankets in her hands, Amelia turned sharply at the intruder. She couldn't stop the rising blush as she noticed the Lord of the Southern Lands standing with his arms laced behind his back, his light green eyes, a reminder of the first leaves of spring, staring directly at her.

"my..my.." clearing her throat, she dropped down to pick up the discarded blankets. Standing, she tried again, "My lord. I apologize, you startled me."

He smiled, something that made her blink twice, and then spoke, taking a few steps closer, "I should apologize, Amelia. I startled you. But I heard your suggestion and believe it's a good idea. I will place soldiers on it right away."

Nodding her head, she moved back to the cart and dropped the blankets in.

"I should continue delivering the blankets. It will be cold tonight."

She watched him pause for a moment, his eyes flickering to the wounded around him.

"I will help you."

Her sapphire eyes widened. The highest lord in their land wanted to deliver blankets?

"If you wish, my lord."

"Zacharite."

He cleared his throat as he saw a healthy soldier walk past, "Private. I need your assistance."

The young soldier snapped to attention quickly, when he saw who called him and saluted. "Yes, my lord!"

"Gather soldiers, at least twenty, and build fires in the centers here. It will help keep the wounded warm at night."

The soldier saluted again, "Yes, sire!" and within in an instant, he took off to complete his task.

Amelia paused as he moved past her and picked up the handles to the cart and waited for direction. She knew the blush on her cheeks wasn't going away as she scurried past him, grabbing a few blankets and going into the next tent, took care to wrap them around each wounded soldier. When she returned to the cart and moved ahead, she realized swallowing proved difficult as the cart wheel behind her cracked on the ground.

"Amelia, may I inquire as to your age?"

His sudden question made her pause for a moment before she answered. Tucking a thick strand of hair behind her ear, she let out an inaudible sigh.

"I am seventeen winters, my lord."

"Zacharite."

Stopping, Amelia turned towards him and fought the urge to be intimidated when she realized she how tall he really was. She hadn't allowed herself to ponder on him. Choosing to ignore what was in front of her, especially with men, was easier then noticing.

Clearing her throat, she hoped her next words would not cause offense.

"My lord, I am of lower station and a woman. I fear it would be improper of me to address you by your given name, instead of your title. I truly mean no offense to you and your show of kindness."

She grew confused when a smile bloomed across his face and he placed the cart down. His eyes refused to look away as he spoke.

"My lady, I thank you for thinking of such propriety. But I assure you, if I have offered the address of my given name, then it is because I find you worthy of it. Let's not discuss this further. I wish for you to call me Zacharite."

Swallowing proved difficult as Amelia looked at the ground; the study Pedology suddenly becoming an interesting topic. Before she could respond or think of anything in particular to say an arrow laced with fire landed within the cart. With eyes widening, a scream couldn't even escape as a larger body slammed into her own, pushing her into the ground as orders started shouting from all directions.

The man above her, her lord, seemed to shout the loudest.

"We are under attack! Grab your weapons!"

Amelia watched as he quickly jumped to his feet, unsheathing his sword that she had failed to notice before and within an instant, he reached down and hulled her to her feet.

"Run, Amelia. Go to my tent and stay there." Another arrow flew past as he gave her quick shove, "NOW!"

With sapphire eyes wide, Amelia took off running, not sure exactly where to go, but realized he shoved her in the right direction.

Soldiers were running past her, some with armor on, some without. But all with swords or bows drawn and running into whatever had begun to attack them.

Her father had kept her away from the battles. Only bringing her in once everything was settled down and tents were up. But with the shouts of the men around her and the clanking of armor, Amelia wondered how men handled it.

Coming upon the main camp, she noticed various women wondering about the nearly empty camp. She stopped and turned, finally feeling safer to see what was happening and when she looked, her eyes widened.

"PAPA!"

Slamming her hands over her mouth, she watched multiple tents go up in flames, soldiers screaming and the clash of metal. Her very world before her was burning to ash. Collapsing to the ground, she watched the battle rage on, unsure about what else to do.

* * *

Zacharite slid his sword out of the last man that had dared to challenge him as he eyed his surroundings. There hadn't been much of a resistance, once again. He was tired of these small attacks. They were men and should fight like them. Not hide and attack, but meet them on the battlefield. Face them.

Shaking his head, he turned to the soldiers beside him, "Set fire to the remaining forest. If there are any left, I want them to burn. Will be moving camp as well, gather the wounded and prepare to leave. Relay my orders." With salutes, he turned back towards the wounded tents, seeing many of them limping towards the main camp or helping others. His eyes scanned each passing man.

"Sire?"

He turned slightly towards one of the younger doctors. A young man Stephan had personally trained and recommended. He felt ashamed, but currently his name escaped him. He was exhausted.

"Yes?"

"Doctor Stephan, sire. he.."

The exhaustion left him within a moment as he stood straight, "What happened?"

He younger man dropped his head and shook it.

" He had ran out to help a solider. An arrow, sire. I couldn't save him."

Zacharite nodded as he closed his eyes. His thoughts automatically transferred to Amelia. How would he break the news to her?

"Thank you. Please, see to the wounded. I will find his daughter."

"Yes sire." and with that, the younger man walked away, shoulders slumped over.

Zacharite felt his pain. Stephan had been a good man. Moving to the main camp, Zacharite saw soldiers already removing tents and packing up other's belongings. His Army was exhausted and the faster they left this area, the sooner they could all rest. The Second War had taken its toll on the Southern Lands and her people.

His pale green eyes searched each face that passed him and his head turned in every direction. It was the sound of Sho'zn, his soft neighing that brought his attention directly to his left. His body relaxed at the sight of Amelia cooing gently to the massive beast before her. Her eyes red from exhaustion and her face had traces of tears down her cheeks.

"Amelia?"

She turned at her name, her sapphire eyes sad, seeming far from their conversation.

"Is that what war is like?"

Realizing she had a view from the main camp, Zacharite didn't bother denying her question.

"Yes."

He watched her nod as she pet the horse gently along its nose.

"I need to go find my father."

She had started to move, before he stepped in her path, his hands sliding up her arms to grip right below her shoulders. He didn't know how to tell her. How could someone he just met, already have such an affect on him? How could this small woman captivate him so? His heart broke as she lifted her eyes towards him, her head shaking, barely noticeable, until his stare held and then she was thrashing, begging him to let her go. To help her find her father.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her flush up against him, his mouth whispering words he couldn't register. She knew. He knew she knew. Her muffled sobs were testament enough. He felt her breakdown within his arms and that alone had him finally hearing words.

"I'm so sorry, Amelia."

* * *

Thoughts? Opinions?

More to come!

~LAla


End file.
